Private dance
by Jorjafan
Summary: CJ and Abbey share a private dance on the night of a formal ball. This story contains femslash. This is the 2nd upload of this story, I took the other one down so I could fix annoying typos...apologise If I've missed any more.


Show: The West Wing

Title: Private dance

Pairing: CJ/Abbey

Summary: CJ and Abbey share a private dance on the night of a formal ball

Spoilers: None

Rating: T/15

Private dance

It was the night of a big ball at the white house and press sectary CJ Cregg was in her office getting ready to attend. She was fixing her earrings when there was a knock on the door.

" Come on in, if your gorgeous' she said with a laugh.

"I may not be gorgeous but I have my sexy moments" came the reply from the first lady.

Abbey entered the room, closing the door behind her.

She said with a sad tone "a four hour ball CJ and I don't get to dance with you once"

CJ walked over to the door, gave Abbey a kiss and took her by the hands and said "Then dance with me now, gorgeous"

"Uh, hun you might not have noticed, but there's no music"

"Oh, Doctor Bartet, that's a mere technicality" CJ embraced her secret lover and they began to slow dance saying nothing for a minute or two, just happy to be caught up in each other's gentle embrace . Abbey broke the silence with a whisper into CJ's ear

"How can I love two people at the same time?"

CJ replied "You have a heart as big as the ocean that's why". She took Abbey's hand and placed it on her chest. "Where as I have a small heart and it beats only for one"

"How is it you know exactly what to say to make me go weak at the knees?"

CJ smiled "What can I say, it's a gift. Other people can sing or play piano by ear. I got this, I'm very lucky."

Abbey laughed gently and said "So, next week Jed is away, you want to have a sleep over?"

CJ replied "Gee I'll need to ask my mom, I'm sure it will be okay as long as there are no boys there"

"There will definitely be no boys" Abbey Giggled.

She rested her head on CJ chest "This is nice, I wish it could be like this all night"

"Really?" replied CJ, I have other plans more fun than this, not that this isn't fun you understand" she finished with a grin.

"I'm intrigued Claudia Jean as to what you mean"

CJ looked questioningly and said "Do you plan to talk in rhyme the whole night? They both laughed long and hard.

CJ gently twirled Abbey around so that her back was pressed to her front, she stretched out the first lady's arms and slowly began to stroke her own hands gently all the way down to Abbey's waist, all the while kissing her neck. CJ traced the front of Abbey's skirt and up towards her blouse.

"God, Abbey! You smell so good tonight. All I want to do is bury my head deep into your cleavage and breathe deeply."

Abbey slowly turned herself around and gave CJ a passionate kiss and started to unbutton her own blouse. She tenderly pushes CJ's head down to her breasts.

"I'd rather you kissed them than smelt them, honey"

With her head now firmly embedded in her lover's cleavage CJ began to kiss slowly and gracefully. Reaching down to take off her lovers blouse and dropping it carelessly onto the floor. While kissing Abbey's left breast she reached around and un-snapped the bra and freed the breasts from their confinement and her nipples straight into the warmth of her mouth.

Abbey let out a sigh and said

"This, this is what I want tonight. Not some stupid ball, with some stupid over dressed and over privileged stupid people"

CJ moved her head up and cupped her hands around Abbey's face and kissed her lips

"Sweetie, hush"

She continued

"I want nothing more than to throw you on that sofa and make love to you all night long, but it's not going to happen. You have to go out there and be the best First Lady there ever was"

Abbey replied "And what about you?"

"Me? Well I'll be standing in the corner watching you and thinking about you"

Abbey leaned forward softly played with CJ's necklace "What will you be thinking about?"

"What I always think about when I see you. I think about kissing your lips" She kissed Abbey's lips "I think about kissing you neck" she kisses Abbey's neck and I think about kissing your..." She whispered the word into Abbey's ear.

"My, my that's a lot of kissing, it's a wonder you can work when I'm around, well since I'm not going to get any action just know I suppose we'd better go to this stupid ball"

CJ replied "You might 'accidently' brush up against me on the dance floor. That could be fun.

They both laughed and CJ picked up the First Lady's blouse from the floor "Here you'd better but this back on" Abbey leaned forward and kissed her, took the blouse and said "oh, if I must"

**The end**


End file.
